cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Apparatus
41 |totalstrength = 1,698,631 |avgstrength = 41,430 |totalnukes = 573 |score = 6.91 }} The Apparatus was a small alliance on the Black trade sphere. The Apparatus was formed as the result of a merger between five alliances; Amazon Nation, DOG, Sajasabie, Status Quo and The Grand Federation. Founding of The Apparatus History and Purpose: The grand alliance of The Apparatus was founded on 8-26-11 by the Original Gears: Randalla of the Amazon Nation, Ezequiel of Status Quo, Maximillian Thorton of The Grand Federation, King Ernie and King Nai of Sajasabie, and Darkslayer of DOG. These alliance leaders came together to begin one of Digiterra's most noble experiments. The Apparatus is a "true" merge of alliances according the actual definition, rather than a simple absorption, out of respect for the various leaders and cultures of each of the previously established alliances. While the Amazon Nation initiated the merge, and the other initial participants happened to be Amazon Territory protectorates, it was not meant to be considered an absorption or assimilation. Long hours of discussion and feisty debate helped to hammer out the most minor of details in order to incorporate all of the most unique and important views of the participants. Compendium of The Apparatus Preamble: By the hand of Avatar of Digiterra, in memory of our history in the Grand Merge of Amazon Nation, The Grand Federation, Sajasabie, Status Quo, and the Darkslaying Order of Goons, and the historic Second Merge with The Shadow Accord; we, the Gears of The Apparatus, heralding the banner of our one and Great Gear, do hereby rededicate and reestablish for ourselves a Machine of fellowship. It is the purpose of this grand alliance to promote the advancement of our members, to recognize the individual talents and contributions of every member for the good of the alliance, and to protect our own and our allies from outside aggression. We are a collaborative, cohesive, coherent entity under a single affiliation. We welcome the advancement of our members and other alliances as we incorporate all those who wish to become a part of our own noble experiment. Article I Section 1: The name of this organization shall be “The Apparatus,” in which the alliance affiliation shall be the same. Recognized names shall also include the “Machine.” The official acronyms of The Apparatus shall be “App.” Section 2: The members of The Apparatus may be known as “members,” “nation-members,” “Gearfolk,” or “Gears.” Section 3: The official color of this alliance shall be Black, but members are not restricted in color. Likewise, the official Senate candidate of the alliance shall be determined by the Patron. Section 4: The Apparatus shall recognize alliance affiliations of ten (10) member-nations or more to be independent and sovereign. Those affiliations under the ten (10) shall be considered an alliance with the knowledge of a protector alliance. Article II Section 1: All those who reside within the Machine as accepted members shall act and live by a code of honor and merit. Section 2: The Apparatus expects loyalty, respect, support and defense from all members at all times. Disagreement of opinions is, indeed, healthy, but does not warrant insults or stifling of others’ opinions. Section 3: The Apparatus does not knowingly harbor criminals. Any concerns regarding any applicant, member or official will be resolved promptly. Section 4: No member may declare war on any other nation of any affiliation, nor employ the use of spies or nuclear weapons without obtaining proper prior authorization. Section 5: Section 5: During times of war, which shall be avoided at all proper extents through diplomatic channels, all Gears are expected to answer the call of duty, to prepare and BE prepared, and to fight in battle. Article III Section 1: The Apparatus is an open-admission alliance, and any citizen-nation of Planet Bob may apply for membership freely and openly. Section 2: Aspiring members are not required to have a neutral or none affiliation for admissions. However, aspiring members must have all conflicts and other matters settled and resolved. Such circumstances include but are not limited to: wars of any kind, and resignations or departures from other alliances. Section 3: In order to apply, applicants must join The Apparatus forums by registering, and filling out the Official Application of Gears (OAG). Section 4: If an aspiring member has been placed on a permanent zero-infrastructure (PZI) or eternal zero-infrastructure (EZI) list, said member must openly admit such circumstances so that Apparatus government may contact the imposing alliance. Section 5: Once applicants have been approved or otherwise instructed, said nations must change alliance affiliation to “Apparatus Applicant,” and immediately post protection status in nation biography/slogan. Said affiliation shall have all protection and benefits of regular members, and is purely for processing. It shall also be used for nations placed on PZI or EZI lists during negotiation and processing. Section 6: New members must join the Black team. This requirement will be absolved if the applicant already has a stable economic circle and trading system. Section 7: All nations flying the alliance affiliation or the applicant affiliation for twenty-four (24) hours and have not filled out the OAG shall be contacted by the alliance. Should said nations not comply with the proper procedure, they shall be declared a ghost-nation and exorcised accordingly. Article IV Section 1: The Executive Authority of The Apparatus shall be composed of two (2) Executives. Section 2: The first and Primary Executive shall be the Patron(ess). The Patron holds supreme authority over all things in the alliance, and makes all decisions final. Section 3: The Patron has power to suspend any part of the Constitution when deemed necessary. Section 4: The Patron shall have the authority to declare war and peace, negotiate and sign treaties, render verdicts in legal suits, make decisions regarding Directorial appointments, and to steer and approve foreign and domestic policy. Section 5: The second and Secondary Executive shall be the Director. The Director shall have the constitutional authority to appoint all positions of government where appointment is applicable. Section 6: The Director shall have the authority to negotiate treaties and peace, render verdicts in legal suits, and steer domestic policy. Section 7: The position of Director shall be an elected position. Terms are outlined in Article XII. Article V Section 1: The ruling body, under the leadership of the Executive Authority, shall be the Clockwork. The Clockwork shall be divided into two (2) commissions: Management and the Guild of Gears (GOG). Section 2: Management shall be composed of three (3) appointed members, and the Director, who shall serve as the leading Chair. Management shall have the authority to monitor and steer the day-to-day operations of the alliance. Management shall aid the Director in his/her duties, and be composed of the following three (3) officials: Congeniator - Shall be responsible for the development and progression of foreign relations. With the approval of both the Director and Patron, the Congeniator shall seek out a foreign policy beneficial for the alliance, and be responsible for the maintenance of domestic and foreign embassies. Contraptor - Shall be responsible for the internal development of the alliance. During peace-time, the Contraptor shall issue policies with the approval of both the Director and Patron regarding economic development, i.e. trades, aid, and nation progression. During war, the Contraptor shall be responsible for organizing war efforts and coordinating battle squadrons. Gizmologist - Shall be responsible for the recruitment of new Gearfolk, and assisting recruits through the application process once an official application has been posted. The Gizmologist shall also be responsible for propagating the ideology of the Machine among its members and promoting camaraderie and teamwork. Section 3: The Guild of Gears (GOG) shall be composed of the founding Original Gears of the Grand Merge, all other Emeritus members, and the Patron, who shall be the leading Chair. GOG shall also have the authority to monitor and steer the day-to-day operations of the alliance. GOG shall aid the Patron in his/her duties. Section 4: At all times possible and applicable, the Patron and Director shall be required to first present needs to the Clockwork and allow proper discussion. However, should it be deemed prudent and necessary to do so, the Patron or Director may take action outside of their respective commissions. Section 5: All issues, needs, situations, problems, tasks, or crises shall be presented in turn to each level of government and membership for separate discussions. All issues are to be handled collectively and in a spirit of teamwork. Section 6: Upon completion of discussion, the Patron and Director shall confer to determine further action to be taken. If necessary, the Director and Patron shall select two (2) members from each group to further discuss at-hand situations in a Joint Machine Committee (JMC) meeting. Article VI Section 1: The Judicial Authority of the alliance shall be composed of one (1) member. Section 2: The Adjudicator shall be elected by the majority of the Machine. The Adjudicator shall issue verdicts on all legal and civil suits, and settle all disputes between members of the alliance. The Adjudicator shall also have power to determine the constitutionality of all Clockwork or Membership actions when said actions are challenged. Section 3: The Court of Adjudicatory Steam (CAS) shall follow Mechanical Law, as established through the Constitution, Membership legislation, Clockwork policies, Executive Orders, and by-laws. Article VII Section 1: All members not in the Executive Authority, the Clockwork, or the CAS shall be collectively known as the Membership. Section 2: The Membership is responsible for passing legislation and confirming the appointment Management officials. Section 3: The Membership shall have the authority to create separate task forces and commissions. Article VIII Section 1: Being the product of several different elements and cultures in the alliances that came together to form The Apparatus, it is a goal of this alliance to preserve the best qualities of each. In order to achieve this goal, one representative from each contributor, or from each Protectorate, is chosen to serve on an Apparatus Council for the purpose of furthering the exchange of information and ideas for the duration of the current election cycle. Article IX Section 1: The Patronage is an inherited position. The current Patron shall select his/her own successor upon resignation. However, should the Patron be removed or rendered incapable of fulfilling the duties of his/her office, the Director shall move to the position of Patron to ensure the stability and continuation of the alliance. Section 2: Should the Director's position be vacant when the Patron resigns, the entirety of Management shall assume the role of Patron. A special election shall then be called immediately to elect a new Patron and a new Director. Section 3: Should the Director be absent for an extended period of time, Management shall temporarily assume the stewardship of the Director’s office. Section 4: All elected positions shall be elected by the alliance once every six (6) months. Nominations shall begin five (5) months into the current term of office. Members in good standing may nominate themselves, or be nominated and vouched for by other members. Nominations must be seconded, and accepted. Nominations must be open for a period of at least one (1) week. Section 5: Nominees shall campaign for a period of at least two (2) weeks, at which point a poll will be posted and remain open for a period of at least one (1) week. A majority vote is required to win the election. Section 6: After the voting and transitional periods are complete, the newly elected officials shall assume the duties of that office immediately. Section 7: Should any elected position become vacant outside of the normal election cycle due to resignation, expulsion, or any other untimely event, a special election shall be held within one (1) month of the position becoming vacant. Section 8: All other mechanics and rules regarding elections shall also apply to special elections. Section 9: All Director-Appointed positions shall be made every three (3) months. Section 10: The Membership, in union with GOG, shall establish a Mechanical Election Commission (MEC) that shall monitor and oversee elections, and establish and enforce campaign rules. Article X Section 1: As the alliance is a family and a cohesive unit, removal or expulsion is not something to be taken lightly or suggested frivolously. Anyone deemed to be habitually raising unwarranted issues and accusations, or raises unwarranted accusations purely out of spite or dislike risks expulsion and further punitive measures, themselves. This power WILL NOT be abused. Section 2: The Gizmologist is tasked with the initiation of an investigation into all legitimate complaints. Any appeal of the Adjudicator’s final decision is brought to the Membership, which may overturn the final decision by a two-thirds vote. Article XI Section 1: Any member may propose properly structured amendments to any of the alliance’s governing documents at any time. Members must present their proposed amendment to the Membership. Section 2: The Membership shall discuss, debate, and vote upon the proposed amendment over the period of one (1) week. A simple majority is required for the passage of the proposed amendment. Section 3: The amendment must then pass final approval by the Director and the Patron. Once inserted into the charter, the new amendment shall take effect immediately. Article XII Section 1: Tech Raids as an act of declaring war on a nation for the sole purpose of acquiring tech, land and cash, and any aggressive declarations of war not specifically authorized are strictly forbidden. In lieu of Tech Raids, members will be encouraged and rewarded for defending and assisting fellow members and friends of The Apparatus against rogue attacks, aid thieves, and ghost nations. Gunners - Members who actively participate in retaliatory actions against rogue and ghost nations shall be awarded the Gunner mask. Snipers - Members who have successfully neutralized a number of rogue and ghost nations shall be awarded the Sniper mask. Bounty Hunters - Members who quickly, reliably, consistently and with minimal direction, neutralize any and all threats possible within a given Nation Strength range, shall be awarded the Bounty Hunter mask. Mercenaries - Members who have earned the Bounty Hunter mask and continue to seek out valid rogue and ghost targets shall be awarded the Mercenary mask, as well as the privilege of seeking out additional valid targets on the Member’s own initiative from sources outside of The Apparatus target list. Any and all targets chosen by Mercenaries are still expected to fall within the alliance’s rules and guidelines. Section 2: Should any instance occur in which a non-approved target is attacked through negligence, the member responsible shall be held accountable for making all appropriate reparations. Repeated offenses and continued negligence may result in the removal of certain privileges within the alliance for a period of time to be determined on a case by case basis. Willful negligence or failure to comply with any laws, or any direction of the officers of The Apparatus, may place your nation at risk and result in expulsion. Foreign relations Former blocs See also Category:The Apparatus